caw_wrestling_networkfandomcom-20200215-history
Ultimate CAW Championship Wrestling
UCCW This is a new CAW League that was made by DeathDaem0n3000 on YouTube. UCCW Friday Night Showdown is expecting to release their episodes every Friday. And UCCW Monday Night WarZone always releases their episodes on Monday. Here are the UCCW Main Roster Monday Night Warzone Warzone Info UCCW Monday Night Warzone is the WWE Monday Night RAW based show of UCCW. Current Theme Song: "Enemy" by Shinedown Rosters Male Roster Tag Team and Faction to be edited Champions Xtreme Championship Wrestling Defunct Due to financial problems, XCW is hereby canceled by the new leader of the Nemesis, his name is Deathly Dangerous. So they released the last episode before our cancellation lives in Tokyo, Japan. *Final XCW Championship - Destructor ''' Friday Night Showdown! Showdown! Info UCCW Friday Night Showdown is a WWE SmackDown based brand to UCCW. '''Current Theme Song: "Feel Invisible" by Skillet Rosters Male Roster Female Roster Tag Team and Faction Male Tag Team/Faction Female Tag Team/Faction Mixed Tag Team/Faction Champions 225 Live 225 Live Info UCCW 225 Live is the WWE 205 Live-based show of UCCW. This brand is for the stars who weighs 225 lbs. and under. Current Theme Song: "Figure.09" by Linkin Park Rosters Champions GXT Wrestling GXT Info UCCW GXT Wrestling is a developmental territory brand based on Full Sail University in Orlando, Florida. Current Theme Song: "Roar of the Crowd" by CFO$ Rosters Male Roster Female Roster Tag Team and Faction Male Tag Team/Faction Female Tag Team/Faction Mixed Tag Team/Faction Champions Tag Team Division *Nintendo World Order (Link & Super Mario Bros. (Mario & Luigi)) *The Hardcore Boyz (Cobra & The Beast) *Shadow Galactica (Sailor Galaxia, Ogre, Mech Zangief, & Sailor Iron Mouse) *Wario Ware Inc (Wario & Waluigi, Sailor Tin Nyanko, & JBL) *Bullet Club (Hotsuma, Dominator, Austin Juhasz, Broly, Armageddon, Cinder, Cade Skywalker, & Ryoko Hakubi) *Phantom Blood (Kurumi Tokisaki, Captain Spaulding, Psycho Mantis, Siege, & Wraith) *Sailor Outer Senshi (Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, & Sailor Pluto) *Criminals of the Free World (CFW) (Lightning & Linda) *The Puma Warriors (AnnaPuma & UniPuma) *Futami Twins (Ami & Mami Futami) *Shed (Ed, Edd, N' Eddy) *Deviluke Sisters (Lala, Nana & Momo) *Poison & Riot *The Cult of the Damned (Kuesu Jinguji, Dante, & Ghostrider) *P.T.A. (Miss Spencer & Candy Cane) *Donkey Kong Country (Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong) *Mortal Kombat (Scorpion & Sub-Zero) *Street Fighter (Ryu, Ken Masters, & Princess Ayeka) *The Wolves (Holo & Juvia) UCCW/GXT Alumni ''click here'' UCCW CPV's *UCCW Night of Champions *UCCW Dooms-Day! *UCCW Elimination Series *UCCW Road to Glory *UCCW Arcademania *UCCW Killer Instinct *UCCW SummerSmash *UCCW Night of Champions 2 *UCCW Dooms-Day! 2 *UCCW Elimnation Series 2 *UCCW Road to Glory 2 GXT One Night Only Events *GXT One Night Only: Rampage *GXT One Night Only: Vegas Stakes UCCW Special Episodes *UCCW Super Smash Bros. Supershow! "Unforgettable" *UCCW & TNXA Super Smash Bros. Supershow! Thunder *UCCW Super Smash Bros. Supershow! Super Smashdown! *UCCW Super Smash Bros. Supershow! Rage in the Cage *UCCW Super Smash Bros. Supershow! Draft *UCCW Super Smash Bros. Supershow! Bash at the Beach *UCCW Super Smash Bros. Supershow! Road to G1 Climax *ACW vs. UCCW Supershow: War of the World *UCCW Super Smash Bros. Supershow! December to Dismember Links *Check out UCCW on YouTube *UCCW CPV on Dailymotion *Check out UCCW on Facebook Category:CAW Leagues Category:UCCW